


Just A Scratch

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Joining Alan Grant on a trip to see living dinosaurs (if they did exist), was a dream come true. Coming face to face with an angry T-Rex trying to eat you, was not.





	Just A Scratch

You had been a student of Dr Alan Grant’s for about three months before he allowed you to come with him and Ellie Sattler to the next archeological site they’d be excavating. You were the only student asked which made the others in your class jealous. It also started a few rumors but you ignored those. In reality he invited you because you seemed to be the only student actually interested in archeology and dinosaurs. Everyone else was in the class for credits.

You had just uncovered a velociraptor skeleton when the helicopter landed. Heading in to Alan’s trailer you anticipated whoever arrived to be someone from the college, you certainly weren’t expecting to find a man in a white suit raiding the fridge. His name was John Hammond and he claimed to own some kind of theme park but needed approval from experts before lawyers would let him open it to the public. You wondered what kind of park needed archeologists as experts. 

The only reason any of you agreed was because Hammond promised to fund the digging for the next three years. In the helicopter you met mathematician Ian Malcolm and lawyer Donald Gennaro. The helicopter landed on an island where Hammond claimed the park, or Jurassic Park as he had introduced it. Shoved into Jeeps you set out for the information center.

It was on the way there that you realized what was so magnificent about the park. Walking along the side of your Jeep was a Brontosaurus. Alive. And apparently there were more because Hammond told you, Alan and Ellie that there was a T-Rex. It was incredible, living dinosaurs in one place.

Once you arrived at the information center Hammond revealed how he brought the dinosaurs back to life. A small mosquito in amber still carried DNA from the ancient creatures, DNA that was useable in recreating the animals. He promised a tour to show the rest of the dinosaurs, a tour that you knew Alan would be too. At least he would have been before Hammond’s grandchildren would be joining. It wasn’t that he hated children just found them difficult to deal with. 

The tour was off to a rough start, and was increasingly getting worse. Stopping at the carnivore exhibit for feeding you were met without any dinosaurs. Then one of the Triceratops had been discovered ill, Ellie decided to stay with it and the tour went on. But now there was a storm starting right when you were supposed to visit the T-Rex. And then everything stopped, the sensors failed and the Jeeps refused to continue on the track.

The T-Rex came out of the jungle behind you tearing up everything in its path. The jeeps were destroyed and trying to escape would prove difficult. Alan and Malcolm had already jumped out of the vehicle but you were stuck. The mouth of the T-Rex came down and ripped the roof of. Taking this as the opportunity to escape you charged into the jungle. Alan had seen the T-Rex attack the Jeep but when you weren’t in it after he checked, he assumed you were dead.

Despite running into the same area you hadn’t stumbled across Alan or anyone from the tour for that matter. You hated the walking, you were tired and just wanted to sleep but you kept anticipating another attack. Finally stopping you slept by the trunk of a tree. In the morning you continued your journey through the jungle, still in awe of the dinosaurs but also fearful. There still was a living T-Rex escaped from its enclosure after all. The majority of the day was spent walking with brief rest periods although the rest periods were usually you hiding from more carnivorous dinosaurs.

Alan who was helping the children get back to the information center was dealing with guilt. It was his fault you were on the island in the first place. His fault that you were dead, eaten by a T-Rex. There was no way you could survive the attack. He continued in trying to push the thoughts of guilt away, tried to focus on returning to safety and once he arrived at safety he tried to ignore the guilt again. Tried to focus on getting off the island. He’d deal with your death and his responsibility for it back on land where dinosaurs were dead and buried under dirt.

You reached the information center right as the helicopters landed. It took your remaining strength to run towards the sound, yelling for them to wait even if your voice would be drowned out by the rotating of the blades. Ellie was the first to spot you shouting out your name as she had thought you were dead do the description of the attack. 

Alan Grant wasn’t a very affectionate man but in that moment he pulled you into a hug before dragging you to the helicopter.

“I thought you were dead! You were bitten by a T-Rex!”

“Not dead very much alive. The T-Rex tore the roof off of the Jeep and I took the chance to run into the jungle”

“I promise I will never bring you on anymore adventures like this one”

“Just promise me the dinosaurs will be dead next time”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
